1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of blood pressure and angina pectoris, and specifically is concerned with a composition for stabilizing or reducing blood pressure and alleviating or preventing angina pectoris.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Teas, especially green tea, oolong tea, and black tea, have come to be recognized for their advantageous properties for enhancing health and longevity.
Green tea, for example, contains antioxidants, including antioxidant polyphenols that have been linked with providing antiviral, antibacterial, and anticarcinogenic properties, as well as stimulating the immune system. Further, it is thought that green tea may assist in the fight against aging, with the antioxidants in green tea preventing or blocking the formation of free radicals in the human body. Additionally, it is thought that green tea may help relieve headaches, including migraine headaches, eliminate or relieve angina pectoris, lower overall cholesterol levels, reduce the risk of heart attacks, lessen the likelihood of death from heart attack, decrease the risk of stroke, enhance immune functions, and aid digestion.
However, many people incur undesirable side effects of tea, such as insomnia, dizziness, heart palpitations, excessive urination, upset stomach, stomach pain, nausea, vomiting, and constipation. Due to such undesirable side effects, some people must refrain from ingesting tea, thereby missing out on the advantageous properties provided from tea.
Sulfur-containing amino acids, such as methionine, are known in human beings to repair damaged cells of skin, nails, and hair, to help prevent disorders of mucus membranes, to help relieve nervousness, and to help prevent disorders of the nervous system. Methionine also is known to regulate body metabolism.
It is an object of the invention to provide a composition that stabilizes or reduces blood pressure.
It is another object of the invention to provide a composition that eliminates or relieves angina pectoris.
It is another object of the invention to provide a composition that helps relieve migraine headaches.
It is another object of the invention to provide a composition that delays the wrinking of skin and strengthens and darkens hair.
It is another object of the invention to provide a composition that provides advantageous properties of tea, but at the same time reduces or eliminates unwanted and undesirable side effects of tea such as insomnia, dizziness, heart palpitations, excessive urination, upset stomach, stomach pain, nausea, vomiting, and constipation.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of providing to human beings the advantageous properties associated with tea, but at the same time reduces or eliminates unwanted and undesirable side effects of tea such as insomnia, dizziness, heart palpitations, excessive urination, upset stomach, stomach pain, nausea, vomiting, and constipation.
These and other objects of the invention are accomplished by my invention, which is described below.
In accordance with the invention, my inventive composition for reducing or stabilizing blood pressure comprises (1) tea, or tea and vitamin B6, or the combination of vitamin C and vitamin B6, or the combination of tea, vitamin C, and vitamin B6, and (2) a sulfur-containing amino acid.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the composition provides advantageous properties of tea, such as those mentioned above, but at the same time reduces or eliminates unwanted side effects associated with tea, such as headaches, insomnia, dizziness, heart palpitations, excessive urination, stomach upset, stomach pain, nausea, vomiting, and constipation, comprises tea and a sulfur-containing amino acid. In particular, some embodiments of the invention which contain tea have been observed to provide the benefit of alleviating or preventing angina pectoris and headaches.
Preferably, the composition is provided in tablet form, having been made by combining the components of the composition together in powder form, granular form, or the like, and then tableted. The tablets may be provided with coatings used to coat pharmaceutical tablets, vitamin tablets, and the like, if desired. Alternatively, the powder/granular composition, in accordance with the invention, may be provided in capsule form.
The invention also includes a method for reducing or stabilizing blood pressure which comprises the steps of providing (1) an effective dosage of (i) tea, or (ii) tea and vitamin B6, or (iii) a combination of a vitamin C and vitamin B6, or (iv) the combination of tea, vitamin C, and vitamin B6, and (2) an effective dosage of a sulfur-containing amino acid, and orally ingesting the effective dosages, wherein the ingested effective dosages result in providing advantageous properties such as reducing or stabilizing blood pressure. When the inventive method includes an effective dosage of tea in certain ranges, the additional benefit of alleviating or preventing angina pectoris and headaches has been observed. The benefits of improving the health and appearance of skin and hair are also achieved with the present method.
Further, the invention also includes a method of providing advantageous properties associated with tea, with the undesirable side effect of tea such as those set out above being eliminated or reduced, which comprises the steps of providing an effective dosage of tea and an effective dosage of a sulfur-containing amino acid, and orally ingesting the effective dosages of tea and sulfur-containing amino acids, wherein the ingested effective dosages result in providing advantageous properties of tea with the undesirable side effects of tea being eliminated or reduced.
The tea preferably is green tea, oolong tea, black tea, or a combination thereof.
The sulfur-containing amino acid preferably is methionine (e.g., L-methionine, DL-methionine), cysteine, cystine, taurine, or a combination thereof.
Optionally, folic acid (folate), vitamin B12, or a combination thereof, may be added to the formulations.
The ranges for the tea powder preferably are from about 30 mg. to about 1.0 gm for relieving headaches and for reducing or stabilizing blood pressure. However, the amount of tea may extend outside these ranges. In formulations with more than about 0.5 grams of tea, the benefit of alleviating or preventing angina pectoris has been observed.
The ranges for the sulfur-containing amino acid preferably are from about 0.3 grams-1.5 grams. However, the amount of sulfur-containing amino acid may extend outside these ranges.
The ranges for vitamin B6 preferably are from about 20 mg to about 100 mg. 50 mg of vitamin B6 is preferred.
The ranges for the vitamin C preferably are from about 0.3 grams to about 1.0 gram. 500 mg of vitamin C is preferred.
The ranges for folic acid (folate) preferably are from about 200 micrograms to about 600 micrograms. 400 micrograms of folic acid (folate) is preferred.
The ranges for vitamin B12 preferably are from about 100 micrograms to about 200 micrograms. 150 micrograms of vitamin B12 is preferred.
A composition comprising about 0.6 to about 0.7 grams of tea, about 0.6 to about 0.7 grams of sulfur-containing amino acid, and about 50 mg. of vitamin B6 is a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention.